


The Invocation of AXOLOTL: a Demon's Remorse

by TheRoseBanshee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Mabel Pines, Adult Pines Twins, Bottom Bill Cipher, Cute, Depressed Bill Cipher, Everyone Needs A Hug, Human Bill Cipher, Insomnia, M/M, Magic Pines Twins, POV Alternating, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dipper Pines, Slow Burn, Smol Bill Cipher, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseBanshee/pseuds/TheRoseBanshee
Summary: "Outside of time is where a demons punishment lies. However you youngling, in your dying hour you were able to invoke the name of AXOLOTL. Invoking my name is only possible when feeling remorse, a feeling unknown to a demon” pausing the voice is still monotone but somehow with an edge of something smug, it continues, “but then again you were never truly a demon, or at least not fully."What happens when a demon is given a second chance? Is it worth it, if it means being tied to those you've hurt most? Will old truths be dug up, and can time truly heal haunted pasts? Can forgiveness be so easily given and can bonds be forged?





	1. Chapter 1

A millennia of torture is all Bill has felt since his death. The darkness surrounds him, slithering around his body like inky tendrils. Or is it actually tendrils circling his body? Is that where the pain comes from? He can't decide if he's alone or if theres more to the darkness that plagues his mind, tearing a hole through his mind as it stitches it back together.

A millennia of darkness that is until now when a voice begins to call a name of a memory, long ago crushed and buried.

“Ah if it isn't little William Yu…”

”STOP.” A screech interrupts, “I don't know who you are but that person is dead! who are you to bring up that name you…'

“You should know the answer of that for yourself, for you invoked my name yourself child, in your final dying hour,” The voice interrupts in a monotone full of power beyond measure.

“But that...that was at least a millenia ago.”

“Oh you naive youngling, it's only been 6 human years. Not even a second for me, for I am space and time, but to think you've experienced “millenia” ha it's laughable.”

Bill winces as the monotone laugh tears at his head, “6 years...how could this pain and torment only be 6 years...?” lost in his thoughts he misses part of the monologue of the powerful yet...warm? voice that never had actually quit talking.

"Outside of time is where a demons punishment lies. However you youngling, in your dying hour you were able to invoke the name of AXOLOTL. Invoking my name is only possible when feeling remorse, a feeling unknown to a demon” pausing the voice is still monotone but somehow with an edge of something smug, it continues, “but then again you were never truly a demon, or at least not fully."

Bill lets out an indignant squawk, "Hey I was just as strong as…"

“Shush do not interrupt,” the voice booms, nearly splitting Bill's mind in two.

Cowering in on himself, the voice continues, the same monotone yet now bill feels like it holds condescension, "A party? HA! What a paper thin excuse, how you mortals never cease to amaze, how anyone was able to take a child's temper tantrum seriously, is unimaginable for a being of my age. The other mortals were so easily fooled by your attempt to hide your childish desires of revenge. Revenge for a boy long forgotten by that town.”

Bill shakes the feelings as truths thought long ago eroded by the waves of time, being grazed upon by the ghostly voice, like fingers skimming in the pool of his life. For these memories being dragged out, to hurt, he knew he was somewhere close to sanity once again. Being in this eternal prison has seen his mind mended, then twisted over and over, in a never ending ouroboros of insanity. He's not quite sure which part of the process he's on again. He's remembering feelings and pain, but not quite complete to the point of a shrivelling mess. Why people prefer sanity is beyond him. He prefers the brevity of his mind slipping back into the madness, there the pain can't touch him. There truths remain hidden and feelings are locked behind a wall of insanity.

His thoughts are once again interrupted, "Alas our time isn't much more, but heed me, child. Because you have asked for mercy, I will allow you the chance at life, death, and afterlife at a small price.” 

"What?" bill whispers eye, (eyes? he cant tell anymore in the inky black that slithers around him,) draw with fear, yet a glimmer of hope sparks inside at being offered a chance out of this slithering hell of pain and darkness.

"You will be given a mortal shell one you've known in a prior life, but be bound to a former vessel one whom you've filled with strife."

Bill winces as the voice disappears in a flash of light, “tch. Damn it rhyming always means trouble.” his hope fades as the cold numbing of “nothingness” surrounds him once again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from Dipper and Mabels perspective.

“I can't believe we're doing this,” Dipper brushes away charcoal from his brow, “This is literally the stupidest, most moronic thing we have ever done. Why are we doing this? He's our greatest enemy? You still have nightmares, and I have severe trust issues because of him?”

"Bro bro stop worrying commander bubbles said it'd be alright. He can't kill us without damning his eternal soul, Yada Yada bla bla bla” Mabel said lighting the last glittery pink candle.

“Will those even work?” dipper thinks, nose crinkling at the unorthodox candles, “Mabel I'm pretty sure it wasn't ACTUALLY grunkle stans weird salamander thing talking to us, but some sort of possession, like when I was a sock puppet. By the way an event that really makes me question our sanity considering what we’re doing.”

“Tomato potato,” Mabel waves her hand dismissively, “do you think this sweater will be too small? I made it based off your measurements, but I have no clue how tall or buff bill will be in human form. Although I can't imagine him being as tall and buff as you, his demeanor just screams skinny nerd.” While tying her hair back a questionable grin strikes her face, “oh man Dip Dop! Why didn't I think of this? What if he’s cute? I can have him model some of mine and Pacifica’s designs! He had that cute little bowtie and hat, I bet he’ll be cute! Do you think he'll be cute?”

“Please,” dipper admonishes, “he'll probably be all fat and gross.” An image of a jaundiced obese man popping in his head leaving Dipper to shudder in disgust.

“Ooooh ho ho,” Mabel laughs disconcertingly reminiscent to a rich villainess in an old anime. Dipper takes a wide step away from her as she continues her thought, “I smell a bet in the making, lets say...20 bucks,” Mabel smirks a face, Dipper has grown accustomed to meaning trouble, mostly for him, “mama's been eying some industrial glitter. Spitting in her palm, she reaches out for a handshake. “I bet Bill will be a cutie!”

“Ew,” Dipper eyes her outstretched palm, but not one to back down from a bet, “You're so on,” Dipper spits, shaking her hand.

Turning away dipper grabs his list. He gathered the blood of a minotaur earlier, (a very awkward conversation that resulted in trading his limited edition signed baba cd,) clay of the earth, (just straight up mud,) and the eyes of a human, (add breaking and entering into a morgue to their growing list of crimes.) Mabel was tasked with getting candles(pink glittery ones to Dipper's annoyance,) and gathering unicorn hair (the evil smile she made at that ingredient, had been deeply unsettling) and drawing the rune circle (somehow perfectly without a compass.)

“So that's everything,” dipper sighs, “just some chanting and we'll be stuck babysitting the demon that tried to kill us when we we're kids.”

“Yeppers,” Mabel beams, imagining what to do with her industrial glitter.

They both start forward and clasp hands. Taking in deep breaths, they speak the words that the ancient being had spoken through commander bubbles mouth.

The candle flames grow, burning higher and higher until the flames tower the young pines twins in a blinding display of various shades of aquamarine. The rune circle grows warm as a light gold glow begins to emanate from the center dancing along the intricate patterns Mabel had copied so perfectly on the ground. Once the entire rune fills with gold, the image rises circling around their waists as the bowls holding the ingredients circle around them in the opposite direction.

It's a magic older than time itself, and it is overwhelming, nearly ripping the twins hands apart. The wind of time burns their eyes, but they refuse to stop knowing the dangers of an incomplete ritual, especially one of this magnitude. So they hold on tighter, grips bruising each others hand, and they chant the incantation of a language long dead, older and more powerful than even Latin in an alphabet unrecognizable. Yet somehow when looking at the words, they easily manifest on their tongues like the language was meant to be spoken, to be remembered.

 

As they reach the last verse of the incantation, the ingredients whip past them, crashing in the middle of the circle, bursting into an orb bright with the aquamarine embers and warm with the golden hues. It's blinding, but neither twin can pull their eyes away from the brilliant display, not even when the sweater Mabel had been clutching rips free from her grasp to join the glowing orb. 

Rising higher and higher, two inhuman eyes and a sharp cheshire grin appears inside.  
Manic laughter erupts as the Pines speak the final phrase in unison, “I invoke AXOLOTL to bind you to us.” 

A blinding light explodes as the orb sinks to the ground, finally forcing the twins to clamp their eyes shut and look away. 

It's only when the unmistakable sensation of burning flesh travels up their bruised hands and spreads across their arms do they finally let go.

Opening their eyes in alarm, they quickly look down to see the faint glowing of gold and aquamarine wrapping up their arms in the unmistakable appearance of the now destroyed rune circle. Reluctantly raising their heads the sight in front of them shocks them as well. The surrounding area is desecrated, scorched and smoking, as enchanted flames slowly die out. In the center lies a humanoid figure shuddering. Concerned Mabel and dipper grip their burning arms and run to help, only to be stopped as the figure stands legs wobbling like a newborn faun. What was thought to have been shuddering from pain, instead morphs into that same disturbing laughter that had been emanating from the orb. They cautiously draw closer, until they're close enough to see the figures face. A face obscured while he laughs maniacally, tears cutting wet paths down the cheeks where the hair doesnt obscure them.

They stop unclear if the figure needs help, or if they do. The moment seems to draw on for an eternity until finally the manic laughter dyes down and the face lifts to stare at them through a watery grin full of sharp teeth and fat tears “hello Pinetree, ShootingStar long time no see.” he says in a voice that sounds like it hasn't been used in years. 

Both twins take a step back to size up their once biggest threat. Not that it takes that long to look up and down the 5’4 form. The figure of their most dangerous enemy is laughable. He looks like a child compared to the 6 foot tall twins. Observing him he's definitely not the tall skinny, hopefully cute, nerd Mabel envisioned nor is he the grotesque, overweight creep that Dipper had guessed. 

Instead, the boy in front of them's tanned skin shown with golden freckles that almost appeared to glitter with the surrounding flames,(wait shit is that because of Mabel’s glittery candles, Dippers thought interrupted) The boys hair falls over his face in messy beach waves of various gold hues. His eyes shine in the moonlight an eerie blue, a familiar blue, the same blue as the flames that still haunt the twins nightmares. His frame is as small and thin as a kid who has never known a real meal...and oh God's, thank whoever is up there that Mabel brought that sweater. Despite it engulfing the young boys frame, it appears to be the only article of clothing that appeared on his frame. How could Dipper not think to bring clothes, of course magic wasn't going to care about their sensibilities when literally creating a body out of thin air. He was definitely not wearing anything else Dipper guessed as the sweater droops off his right shoulder, hem grazing the boys mid thigh luckily covering up anything indecent.

“Oh my Gods he has sweater paws,” Mabel squeals nearly bursting Dippers ear.

Dipper looks at his hands to confirm that yes indeed the all powerful demon does in fact have sweater paws. Combine those with his canines and sharp gaze, Dipper is immediately reminded of a feral, yet cute, kitten he'd seen behind the diner yesterday. He discreetly hands a smug Mabel a 20 dollar bill. 

“OMG Bill you are so cute” she began to rush to him but noticing him flinch stops hands raised to pinch his cheeks or ruffle his hair.

“pshaw cute I'm an all powerful demon and you best not forget that.” He boasts head raised high, “Aww who am I kidding of course I'm adorable. Feel free to grovel on your knees”

“And there goes any semblance of cuteness,” Dipper thinks already regretting everything. 

“Classic Bill,” Mabel laughs unperturbed as she slaps the smaller one on the back good naturedly, only to be startled as he plummets forward, eyes glazing over, before falling shut.

“Shit I killed him!” she panics hand still hovering where it had patted the former demon's back.


	3. Chapter 3: Quiet Doubts

As Mabel's body remains frozen in shock, Dipper falls to his knees, and turns Bill over. Seeing the small chest rise, Dipper releases the breath he was unconsciously holding, “Unfortunately he's not dead, just unconscious,” he deadpans, “the ritual probably just took a lot of energy and he's not accustomed to a human body.” As he says this to relieve his worrying sister, he can't help but fret that they screwed something up. After all, grunkle Stan's salamander-thing hadn't mentioned this at all.

Hearing her brothers reassurance Mabel finally lets out a breath, and moves out of her shocked state, “Whew what a relief,” she sighs, “let's get him back to the shack then.” Beaming at Dipper, Mabel lifts the tiny boy in her arms with little effort, ”Also let's make sure to get some food in him when he wakes, I can feel his ribs.” the muscles in her arms twitch as she adjusts the boy to avoid the poking of ribs. 

“Weird isn't this a new body? Shouldn't he be in peak health?” Dipper wonders.

“Also look, he has dark circles under his eyes. I don't think hell be waking up for some time.” Mabel points out as she begins the short trek back to the shack.

Dipper furiously jots down their discoveries in his new journal, worrying once again that they messed up the ritual. Lost in thought, he only regains awareness of his surroundings when running straight into his sister's back. Looking around he realizes they're already back at the shack.

Rolling her eyes at Dippers antics Mabel teases, “Seriously bro bro I'm doing all the manual labor, and your just nerding away in that book. Could you at least get the door for me.”

Dipper just rolls his eyes back at her, as he holds the door for his exasperated sister. 

Her walk is brisk as she hurries to get Bill somewhere safe to rest. They had already set up Stan's old room for the former demon before the ritual. He currently has a set of drawers, empty for now, a bookshelf full of books, a bed with a soft quilt that no one can recall the origins of. Most important though, any sharp items are nowhere to be seen, and they can lock the door from the outside. The room is also next to Dipper's as well, since Mabel is the sole owner of the attic, a room Dipper refuses to step into now, lest he wants to be doomed to a glitter covered existence.

Setting the demon in the bed Mabel tucks him under the quilt almost cooing at his precious little face. He was like a little prince with his tan skin, long golden eyelashes framing currently closed blue eyes(their shape was similar to that J-pop idol that Dipper obsessed over after his Babba phase,) and he had the most wonderful golden freckles like glitter on his round cheeks. With the flush his complexion had taken after collapsing, one could say he had a cherubic face. Hell he looked practically angelic.

“You know, that face does not match my idea of a demon one bit,” she whispers to Dipper.

Looking between the sleeping face and his sisters mother hen face Dipper immediately got frantic, worried that Mabel wasn't taking the situation seriously. 

“I don't care if he looks like a defenseless puppy, don't forget this is Bill, Mabel, and you need to be cautious!” He chides in hushed tones. He then stops to breathe out letting his voice adopt a warmer note, “I don't want you getting hurt.” 

“Oh shush,” she snaps back after shutting the door behind her, “I'm just as capable of protecting myself as you are. How many time have I saved your butt out in the field? Just last week I saved you from that wendigo” She glares before her face morphs into a dreamy expression, “Besides he's perfect for the lines next look. You know we were thinking of a little prince inspired collection. Perfect for his unconventional height. I'll just have to make some adjustments.”

Dipper just stares. Certainly she must have some sort of head trauma to suggest putting Bill in, her and Pacifica's, fashion line. They only just launched recently, after realizing their work meshes amazing together. What did she say when they first told him, “We just balance each other out!” whatever that means. Adding an insane demon to the mix doesn’t exactly scream sane idea.

“Ugh mabel shouldn't you at least ask Pacifica first?” Dipper questions, fingers rubbing between his eyes in an effort to drive away his inevitable headache. “I doubt she’d want him anywhere near your brand. I'm sure she still has nightmares too!”

“Fine I'll wait to ask him, until I talk to Paz first. Jeesh” she trudges up the stairs to her room.

Glancing at the door that stands between him and the sleeping figure of their most traumatizing fears, Dipper once again, can't help but worry they just made a giant mistake. Turning to sleep in his own room, he stops and turns back to lock the former demon's door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what Bill's middle name that he didnt let Axolotl finish saying in the 1st chapter is?


	4. Breakfast with the Other Blonde

Dipper awakes to the smell of pancakes and hushed whispers.

Making his way to the kitchen the indistinct whispers slowly shape into words. He can make out the voices as his sister, and her best friend/co-designer Pacifica Northwest. 

Pacifica has come a long way from when they first met her. She finally found a passion she was good at, although it led to some heavy competition between her and Mabel in art school. Funny enough neither could ever get above a B in fashion design. They were always to told their designs lacked something. It wasn't until they were paired up that the competition died completely. It was their first A. Their work flowed together seamlessly. Instead of clashing, Mabel's chaotic creativity and Pacificas strict refinement balanced each other out. Before that they had been friends although competitive to their teeth, after they were inseparable and Dipper was so use to seeing Pacifica around the shack he wouldn't be surprised if she told him she lives here, she does help out around the shack on his and Mabel's field days, although she refuses to wear the Miss Mystery outfit.

The clink of glasses snaps Dipper out of his reminiscing to note he’s beside the doorway. Perfect spot for eavesdropping, he listens to the hushed conversation.

In a tone of astonishment and concern Dipper hears Pacifica ask, “Mabes you have got to be kidding me you realize he nearly destroyed the world right?” he feels relieved Pacifica at least seems to get the situation. She will hopefully have more success reasoning with Mabel than he had the night before.

“Ugh” Mabel groans, “I knooooow paz, but you haven't seen him” 

“I don't need to he's an evil demon,” Dipper can perfectly visualize Pacifica’s eye roll without seeing her.

Dipper nearly makes his presence known but as he begins to make for the door, he hears Mabel respond in a tone so serious and concerned he's immediately reminded of their mother. It's not a tone he's use to hearing from his bubbly do-what-she-wants sister. In that tone Mabel whispers, “No listen.” She pause the sound of a chair scraping against the cheap linoleum, “When I was tucking him in,...don't give me that look, when i was tucking him in, it wasn't just because he's got a cute face. I was trying to assess his health because he was so freakishly light while I carried him. Im seriously worried he's soooo obscenely malnourished. Even you could probably carry him and you're weak.”

Dipper has to hold back a chuckle hearing Pacifica squauk in indignation, “Hey what's that supposed to mean?!?!?”

Mabel unlike Dipper let's out a giggle as she apologizes insincere as it may be, “Sorry paz you know I adore you”

“Whatever,” Pacifica pouts, “besides maybe you guys just performed the ritual wrong.”

Mabels giggling stops abruptly as she sighs, “Maybe...but I don't know. Something just feels off.”

This immediately draws Dipper's attention. After years of mysteries, magic, and mayhem, the Pines twins have both picked up a thing or two. While Dipper focused more on ritual magic, Mabel has gifts similar to a seer. It took a little practice but she has a natural gift for premonitions, although sometimes she needed a little help from her stones or cards. Her days as Miss Mystery comes with the bonus of some actually insightful fortune telling.

Dipper not wanting to be outed for eavesdropping is relieved to hear Pacifica, who is also up to date on Mabels abilities asks the question, “What did you see?”

“I don't think that bodies new…” Mabel trails off.

In alarm Pacifica asks, “Wait you don't mean you hijacked someone's body, do you?”

Mabel hushes her, “no...No something else. Hmm, maybe he'll let me read his palms when he wakes. i'll ask the stones later if he doesn't.”

The sound of silence is interrupted by the sounds of dishes clinking against wood. Most likely Pacifica setting the table for the pancakes that woke Dipper up in the first place.

His hunch is proved right as he Hears Pacifica sigh, “  
Okay fine. By the way do you want normal syrup or knowing you, strawberry with sprinkles?”

Oooh strawberry and sprinkles.” Mabel exclaims with a delighted squeal, “and can I have whipped cream too?”

A soft giggle rings out followed by a, “Fine but you better help me later with the buttons, you know I hate doing buttonholes.”

Dipper chooses that moment to walk in, “Jeez Pacifica you spoil Mabel too much, all that sugar is going to rot our teeth and make us all fat.”

Setting a plate of pancakes drowning in whipcream and sprinkles in front of his sister she just rolls her eyes at him, “Please dipper, she waves her hand dismissively, “this is perfectly healthy compared to what she had been about to make.”

“Do I want to know?” dipper cringes.

“No you do not”

“What brings you here anyways,” he asks.

“I was told to get over here as soon as possible because of a prospective model for our line,” she responds as she sets a whipcream-less plate of pancakes in front of him and sits across with her own plate, “Just guess my disbelief when I'm told it's the flying dorito that turned the town into armageddon when we were kids?” she looks up with a cold glare, “especially since I was unaware of him returning at all!”

Looking away dipper nervously chuckles, “Yeah we should of maybe mentioned that to you…”

“Hm maybe,” is all he gets as an answer dripping with sarcasm thicker than the syrup on his pancakes.

Mabel just laughs, “Sorry Paz, I forgot.”

Sighing in frustration her shoulder slump, “Anyways just how cute can that guy be? He was like an annoying, blood-sucking mosquito, I would of thought he'd be disgusting as a human, to match his personality.”

Before Dipper can say, “I know right!” Mabel bounces up knocking her chair over, “Wait just a sec, I took a pic when I unlocked his door this morning!” 

Before anyone can respond shes halfway out down the hall, leaving Pacifica fondly to stare at her retreating form.

“Soooooo,” Dipper smiles a cheshire grin.

“What!” she snaps finally turning away to glare at Dipper's smug face.

“When are you going to ask her out?” Dipper teases, “Do I need to give you the shovel talk?”

Pacifica just sinks into her chair ears turning red, “Ugh shut up...”

Before Dipper can continue his teasing, Mabel comes back just as fast as she left. 

“Here see, she gushes as she shoves the phone under Pacifica's nose, “isn't he angelic?”

“He's a demon I'm pretty sure that's blaspheme”

Mabel pouts with eyes the size of saucers trained on the grumpy blonde.

“Uggh,” she gives in hand placed in front of her as she turns away from the puppy dog face, “Fine hand it over.”

Smirking, Mabel places the bedazzled phone in the manicured hand, “Here.”

Pacifica’s eye twitches as she lets her gaze fall to the picture. Her face pinches in focus. Dipper almost worries she's about to snap in anger.

Before he can retreat she curses, “God. Fucking. Damnit. He's perfect for our line, rushing to her feet she exclaims, “damn it we need to get to the drawing boards, how tall did you say he was? Grab your pancakes we need to alter the designs.”

As she's physically dragged by the shorter blonde, Mabel giggles, “Yes mam.”

“What just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I believe the twins after living in gravity falls wouldn't just give up on mysteries, magic, and the supernatural. Gideon was able to learn magic so why wouldn't the twins eventually pick some things up after researching about stuff too. Pacifica doesnt have magic per se but I bet after the bell stuff she would have taught herself everything about hypnotism and hypno-therapy she could to make sure she never can be controlled that way again. I could see her doing some beneficial hypnotism stuff to turn what once was a traumatic experience into something good.


	5. Chapter 5: Friday Night Marathon

Two days later and Pacifica and Mabel are still holed up drafting patterns, sewing, or…...something. Dipper has duties in the shop, but it's a slow day no tourist looking for fake oddities, and no real oddities with a new case. Dipper sighs. This boring day just confirms a thought he's been rolling around lately. Maybe it was time to close the shack at least until the Summer. Business wasn't good enough when it wasn't tourist season. It costs more to keep it open during off months than it makes. Besides they only use the shop as a cover for their real. Dipper and Mabel had essentially become Magic-based P.I.s. They took cases from humans and creatures alike, they didn’t charge a set price, just pay if you can. It was harsh at first. Back then they actually relied on the shop for staying afloat, but Dipper published some of their adventures as fiction, with beautiful illustrations by Mabel, andPacificas's financial support. The books sold exceptionally well. All three of them didn’t have a lot to worry about money wise although Mabel and Dipper try not to live fanciful, not wanting the money to go to their heads. Most of it goes to savings. So essentially the shop could be shut down, converted to something else. Buuuuuut it does works as the perfect cover for a person in a trench coat that looks suspiciously like 5 gnomes stacked on top of each other to come and go. So yeah maybe just open in the summer. Any weirdness can be brushed off as early prep for new attractions.

Sighing, Dipper locks the door, flipping the sign to closed. Walking into the living room he comes face to face with a door. It's still shut blocking him from the unconscious Bill. This’ll be the third night he's remained asleep. They had been concerned that they would need to get a bedpan to accompany his IV. That worry turned out unfound. His ears are still ringing from Pacificas shrill scream. Pacifica had walked in on a floating, still unconscious, Bill in the bathroom. Apparently that was something his magic took care of on its own.

Lost in thought, Dipper jumps as a whisper is suddenly in his ear, “You worried too?”  
Turning on his heels he spots the poor attempt of Mabel trying to hide a smile behind her hand.

“Damn Mabel I thought he woke up and was going to stab me in the back.” Dipper exclaims clutching at his chest like a woman clutching to her pearls.

Mabel rolls her eyes, “Dipper don't play stupid you know he can't hurt us with these fancy binding tattoos we both got.” she lifts her wrist showing off the binding circle that'll be permanently with them for the rest of their lives. She looks at it face pinched, “good thing they look so cool, or I'd be a little upset at the unplanned ink”

Not wanting to agree, he just huffs, “If anyone could find a way around it you know its him.”

“You're impossible.” She pats his head, and herds him to the couch, “Now let's watch some ducktective! there's a marathon tonight and after 3 days of straight sewing I need to be brain dead” 

she finishes the statement with a dramatic flop on the lumpy couch. Shoving her feet aside, he sits beside her. 

“Why not try a magical concept called sleeping?” He chides.

“Ugggh,” she groans, “Too much Mabel juice we didn't think we'd finish until way later, and now I can smell colors. I don't think I can ever look at vermillion without wanting to puke. You do not want to know what it smells like.”

Dipper just stares at her in horror, “How are you not dead,” he asks mouth agape.

Looking him straight in the eye, she deadpans, “Death fears me.”

“With good reason,” he chuckles grabbing the remote, “What channel?”

“42"

Slumping against the pillows the twins get ready for a Friday Night spent marathoning old TV shows.

“K, I'm making popcorn, do want butter or cheese? Dipper asks making his way to the kitchen

“Sprinkles!”

“No.”

“Aww”

Coming back in the room with a big bowl of popcorn and a smaller one where sprinkles are melting into the popcorn. Dipper stops seeing Mabel staring intently at their guests shut door. He sits and hands her, her bowl. A small smile graced her lips before being replaced with a series face as she stares up at him. Needless to say serious Mabel will always be a disconcerting sight to Dipper.

She sighs, “You do know dipper I'm completely conscious of just who bill is I'm not the same kid as I was 6 years ago.” She looks again at the door, “There is something more here, and even my premonitions are confusing. I tried to read what was up with his body. I think Pacifica saw something when she walked in on him she always looks worried when she passes his door now.”

“She should be worried,” he responds, “he's dangerous.” 

She turns back to him, brow scrunched, “Not OF him, Dipper, FOR him.”

Dipper crosses his arms, “Why?”

She sighs again, “I don't know, I asked and she told me it wasn't her place to tell, but trust me when I say there's more to him than what we've been told by commander bubbles.” She snorts a little of her normal self shining through, “he's going to have to deal with something quite disturbing when he wakes up. Poor dude.”

“What could possibly disturb him,” dipper rolls his eyes, “he's a Goddamn demon.”

“Seriously Dip Dop,” she raises her eyebrows, “he's a teenage human. You saw that right?”

“Pft. How could I not” Dipper snorts at the memory of the short boy who looked more like a spitting kitten than an all powerful demon.”

“He's going to wake up with human emotions, after not having them,” Mabel pauses, “at least emotions to the degree we have them, I can't imagine how hard that is to get use to…” 

“Okay yeah, Dipper interrupts, “I can see how that might disturb someone who hasn't felt them before...I'll try to keep that in mind.” He sighs not liking to concede a good point.

Mabel looks up with a chaotic smile, “aaaaand the hormonal hell that is puberty.” She sing songs.

Dipper stares in horror, “Oh my God” 

Mabel's smile grows wider, “Yeah”

“Fuck,” Dipper whispers.

Laughing Mabel throws a popcorn in her mouth, “Before that, you should probably have the sex talk first.”

“Mabel!”


	6. Chapter 6: Its Too Early For This

The Friday night of the ducktective marathon bled away into a purple sky threatening an impending sunrise of a lazy Saturday morning. The twins lay draped uncomfortably, having fallen asleep on the couch. Popcorn lay spilt on the shag carpet, bowl rolling under the couch to never be seen again. What was set out as the perfect day of relaxation was brutally murdered by a stabbing scream, knocking the twins to their feet. Popcorn crunched under sock clad footsteps, as they ran to the source of the commotion. 

Bill's room.

The twins thoughts both went to scenes of horror. Mabel was worried he had ripped out his iv and was gushing blood. Dipper was worried they were about to walk in on him killing the newspaper boy.

Rushing in neither were prepared to see Bill thrashing in his sleep, choking on tears streaming down his face as he screams. He wails a sound of pure anguish, a pure agony that couldn't come from terrors of fictions. Dipper is reminded of weirdmaggedon. Ironic. 

Mabel rushes forward, "shhhhh. sh. sh. It's okay. Come on bill nothing can hurt you." Mabel pauses to shoo Dipper to fetch a cup of water, and tries to imagine how her mom would handle this. Brushing the tangles from his hair with her fingers she continues to soothe him, "Don't worry honey it's okay. It's just a dream."

She starts to hum a song from an old movie she and Pacifica had seen last week. The melody lulls him out of the grip of terror, and he gazes up through distant eyes. “Mom why are you here? I can't be in heave…” he blinks, and like a spell the fog lifts.

Ignoring Bill's statement for the time Mabel grabs his shoulder and draws him into a hug, “Bill are you okay, I was so worried!”

“Shooting star? Is that you? Your a freaking giant.”

Rolling her eyes, but smiling fondly she quietly says, “Yeah.”

Raising his head to look around Bill suddenly tenses, “Where am I?”

Concerned Mabel backs out of the hug and notes the release of his muscles as she let's go, “Your at the shack, in your bed,” she pauses and add as an afterthought, “you were having a nightmare.”

Before he can respond another voice laughs, “Pft a dream demon with nightmares.” 

Dipper holds the water in front of the groggy former demon

Not responding to the comment, Bill rips the glass from Dipper's hand and guzzles it down in one go. 

Taking a moment to breathe he rolls his eyes, “Ha.ha. kid.”

Dipper gives him a pointed glance over, and snorts, “Yeah that's hilarious coming from a pipsqueak like you.”

Before the claws can come out Mabel interrupts, “Hey bill are you okay?”

He looks away, “Yeah why wouldn't I be? A little terror is fun.” 

Dipper cant see his face and takes the words for face value with a, “Whatever I'm going to make breakfast,” he stomps toward the kitchen.

Mabel however has clear view of the pinched face of the blond, his left eye is clamped shut. She didnt get a good look early but she thinks when she got a glimpse of it earlier. The color was milky. There is unshed tears in his other alarmingly blue eye, affirming her suspicion that, that what he said was an obvious lie. How her brother believed it is beyond her.

Bill shifts under her gaze twisting his sweater in his hands. That's all he has for clothes she realizes. “Shit.”

Not able to handle the staring any longer Bill moves to leave, “ Okay well that's my queue to leave.”

“Uhuh. Nope Bill.” motioning for him to sit she's somewhat surprised when he does. “I'm worried about you. About that nightmare, would you like to talk about it?”

His are ice as he simply says “No.” 

She won't be prying this from him, he'll have to tell someone in his own time.

“Okay then,” she sighs “I'm going to let you know as someone who's had nightmares, it gets easier when you talk about it.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” he's still guarded

Mabel stands up full 6 feet of seriousness to tell him, “Okay well I'm going to tell you that I'm ready to give you a second chance. Dipper is still warming up to the idea.” Rollin her eyes “However, I'm not going to just forget everything you have done. Those things happened. They hurt, and there is no reversing the clock.” Settling her anger, she pauses to breathe, “I'm not stupid, and don't mistake my kindness as such. You are a young adult slash kid, just like me and Dipper, and you need us to guide you.” Seeing his raised eyebrows she smiles a little “I'm not guaranteeing perfection. Me and Dipper have our fair share of faults, but with a little glitter you can cover up any mistake. So I'll be fair to you, if you be fair to me alright. No handshakes this isn't a deal just life.”

Bills eyes are both open in shock letting Mabel confirm that his left eye is in fact blind. Disconcertingly it has scars around it like a man's nails. 

Bill looks down, “Star you got old.”

Excuse you!!! She gasps, “I m maybe a year or two older than you, I stick my neck out and, that's what I get?!?!?”

Chuckling at her dramatics he looks up, “Fine I agree.”

She smiles ‘suddenly’ over it “Okay so I'm going to check on Dipper, come out when your ready, I have to arrange a shopping trip because you need pants. That sweater is a dress on you and while the look is cute but it's not practical for every day of the week.” She leaves obviously giving him a moment to himself.

Bill stares down at his hands. His human knuckles are scarred. The white flesh stares up in accusation. Reminders he would like to not have. He refuses to look at the rest of him. Not yet.

He tucks his legs under the sweater and hugs them to his chest. The knit fabric is warm and soft against his freckled skin. He doesn't like the thought of removing it. Now that he thinks of it, isn't this the first gift he's ever been given. He sighs as he presses his face into the comforting material. How can someone give someone who hurt them and tried to hurt their loved ones something so soft. He turns his face to stare at the open doorway. The pines twins will always confuse him. 

What do they gain from this?


End file.
